


Blissful Agony

by whovianlord



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlord/pseuds/whovianlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: john coming home from work late and walking into the living room only to be shoved against the wall by a horny sherlock who immediately starts mouthing and licking at his crotch through his jeans and moaning and complaining that he kept him waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Smut-ish. Sorry my writing isn't of the best quality. I do edit whenever I can. Also, all comments appreciated. Compliments, criticisms... even if you want me to fuck off. It's all fine.  
> UPDATE: OMG!!! Thank you for the 1000 reads. I love each and every one of you with all of my heart.

"Fucking hell!" John groaned. It was 6 o’clock and he was still at work. After their messy breakup in New Zealand, Sarah had resigned with immediate effect and had left him, with the two juniors, to deal with all of her patients. After consulting and/or rescheduling what felt like an endless stream of various walking illnesses, John had finally finished Sarah's last appointment and packed up to leave. By this time it was well after seven and he was more then ready to get back to Baker Street and ungraciously flop onto his bed, that is, if his flatmate hadn't turned it into some kind of experiment.

He took a cab to 221B and walked up the stairs to his flat. All he wanted to do was to take a shower and make the a fore mentioned flop a well deserved reality. John walked into the lounge room and was surprised not to see his flatmate contorted in some way across the couch. 

"Sherlock! Sherlock? You in?" John called. He was about to give up and head to his bedroom when he felt two hands grab his chest and shove him against the gun-shot decorated wall.

“What the fuck?” he screamed. He looked down and saw his boyfriend desperately kissing, licking and sucking at the crotch of his jeans. John grunted as Sherlock bit down on the material and started tugging.

“Where. Were. You?” Sherlock growled between kisses. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and nuzzled against the growing hardness still hidden by those red wire-fronts.

“Sarah… didn't show…” John gasped. "Had... to... cover."

Sherlock bit down on the elastic and ripped it in half, at the same time tearing the material that hid his lover's cock.

“You kept me waiting because of… her?”

Sherlock spat and took John’s cock in his mouth, sucked on it relentlessly while dragging up and down the hard length. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the head.

“Oh… fuck… Sherlock!” John groaned. He bucked into his lover's mouth: gripping the wall for dear life. Sherlock rolled his hips frantically against the carpet. They were both desperately searching for release from the blissful agony they now found themselves enduring.

“Come… with… me.” Sherlock gasped. John could hold back no longer. He came into his lover’s mouth and moaned as Sherlock swallowed every last drop. He then watched as his partner ground against the carpet hopelessly searching for the friction that would push him over the edge. John took pity, knelt down, unzipped Sherlock's trousers and rubbed his rock hard member. Sherlock groaned and froze as his orgasm took over his whole body. John smiled and kissed the detective until he had recovered and they were both breathless.

“I’ll try to be earlier tomorrow. I love you. You know that.” he whispered.

Sherlock chuckled in that baritone that sent chills to John’s core. "You'd better. Wouldn't want to show up at work and have to convince you to come home. I doubt your office is sound proof."

John blushed and giggled as Sherlock kissed him down across his jawline and growled possessively against his neck.


End file.
